


Almost Time

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Different views on time.





	Almost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Almost Time

## Almost Time

  
by jem80  


Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been and never will be.

* * *

  
  
Ray " It's almost time" Ray thinks. He stands before a mirror, straightening his tie and boutonniere. His hands for once are steady, mirrored by the feeling in his heart. In a few moments he'll slip the ring on Ben's finger and say the words that will bind them forever. There has been a lot of hurt this past year. The yelling, the tears, the fights, families and friends lost. It's taken them a lot to get here but now they are. It's their time now.  
  
Fraser "Ben? It's almost time, son." Fraser looks up at Buck, standing in the doorway, and realizes he's been lost in thought. He stands and adjusts his uniform. He looks again at Buck, and for a moment he thinks he sees his father standing there. He fights back a wave of sadness. He shouldn't be sad, not today, not on the happiest day of his life. As he walks to the door, he hears a faint voice. " Go and get your man, son." A smile covers his face. "I will Dad. Thank you."  
  
Stella "Five more minutes and it will be time." Stella says to the person sitting next to her. She hopes anyways, because the wooden benches that they are sitting on are really uncomfortable. She's still not sure why she came at all. Her Ray hadn't wanted her to, had said it was wrong and perverted for two men to get married. He hadn't spoken to Fraser since he had told them about himself and Ray. But Stella feels she needs to be here, to see her first Ray, to know that he will be taken care of. She hasn't quite been able to let him go. And now, remarried and a baby on the way, it's time. It's time to let her old life go.  
  
Frannie Frannie thinks about time. There was a time in her life when she would have given anything to be the one standing next to Fraser at the altar. But those times are done and gone. Fraser had come back from his adventure with Ray a different man. He had started standing up for himself, being more aggressive. He had become a friend instead of an object of desire. She looks over at Huey and he squeezes her hand. Yes, Frannie thought to herself, it's time for my new beginning.   
  
Welsh "It's about time they did this." Thinks Welsh to himself as he listens to Fraser make a toast. His turn is coming up. He had been extremely surprised when Kowalski had asked him to be his best man. When he asked why Kowalski simply stated. "Cause you were one of the few that stood by us." As he listens to Fraser, he finds himself smiling, remembering the wacky hijinks they got up to. He'll miss these two when they go to Canada but it's time for them to go home. And after the wedding he'll to go back to his desk. It's where he belongs. But now's not the time for that. Now's the time to celebrate his boys.   
  


  
 

* * *

End Almost Time by jem80 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
